Fishing hooks are functionally designed to hook into the mouth of a fish, but they are not generally designed to discriminate between fish and any vegetation matter that may be present in the body of water being fished, be it a river, a pond, a lake or an ocean. A common problem when fishing in any high vegetation area is the repeated snagging of living or dead plant matter on the fish hook device. The accumulation of plant matter may inhibit or mask the capacity of the fish hook device to catch a fish, or may even produce a false signal of a fish strike. Moreover, loss of the fish hook device and other fishing gear can result if the snag is sufficiently secure. Therefore, a need exists to protect a fish hook device from undesirable snagging, while still maintaining the availability of the fish hook device for fish to strike.